


Set A Flame In My Heart

by TheSkeleton



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Half Fire Spirit Conductor, I suppose it TECHNICALLY is a voice kink, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Voice Kink, being turned on via singing, sex in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkeleton/pseuds/TheSkeleton
Summary: The Conductor desperately tries to not think about his fire spirit side. He already looks so odd, birds staring at him wherever he goes. And he used to have plenty of issues with jobs, when they'd look at him and know he's part spirit, folks known for fire dancing. He honestly hates it, and will growl he's an owl through and through, if only so he doesn't have to say anything about it.Over the years, people have learned to not stare, and don't dare ask him what he is. And as a director, he doesn't have to care about many folks judging him based on heritage. He can just ignore that side of him.The only issue is music.
Relationships: The Conductor/DJ Grooves (A Hat in Time)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Set A Flame In My Heart

The Conductor desperately tries to not think about his fire spirit side. He already looks so odd, birds staring at him wherever he goes. And he used to have plenty of issues with jobs, when they'd look at him and  _ know  _ he's part spirit, folks known for fire dancing. He honestly hates it, and will growl he's an owl through and through, if only so he doesn't have to say anything about it.

Over the years, people have learned to not stare, and don't dare ask him what he is. And as a director, he doesn't have to care about many folks judging him based on heritage. He can just ignore that side of him.

The only issue is music.

There are  _ sounds  _ that get his heart racing, make him energized. Certain ringing that makes him want to dance, grab someone, kiss them. He feels it sometimes, so suddenly and out of the blue, that he's quick to leave. He's learned how to drown it out, learned which music and sounds he can't stand to be around.

Then there is Grooves' voice.

The penguin has a  _ gorgeous  _ voice. The first time the Conductor heard it, he  _ knew  _ that voice could ruin him. His heart races anytime Grooves sings and it's only the other sounds that can help the owl. He focuses on drums, violin, anything else playing. Because Grooves is setting his heart on fire with that kind of voice.

It was only a matter of time before his luck ran out. He walks in on Grooves rehearsing and there is no music, only Grooves' voice, and it hits him like electricity when he realizes.

_ Ooh let me feel your heartbeat _

_ Ooh oh can you feel my love heat _

_ Come on and sit in my hot seat of love _

His ears flick and his face heats up quickly. That voice sends a shiver down his spine, heating him up fast. The Conductor leans against a wall as Grooves sings, his back to the other and so oblivious to his turmoil.

His heart is racing, his throat getting dry, and he can only focus on that beautiful voice. His whole body feels on fire and his cock responds, hardening up. It bulges against his pants and the owl whimpers as he palms himself, thinking of nothing else but his desire to pin Grooves down and fuck him. Fill him up, breed him, make the penguin his. His head is spinning at the idea, eyeing Grooves as he swallows.

Lord, help him.

He can't focus on the song anymore, not the words anyway. All he notices is that ringing in his head that burns his desire bright, that makes him start moving towards Grooves and before the penguin notices, he's dragging him backstage.

"Con?" Grooves mutters at him, glaring at him, "Do you  _ mind _ -"

Those lovely eyes glance over the Conductor and it seems to click very quickly for Grooves (and that gets the owl blushing harder in embarrassment) as he sees how hard the other is. Conductor squeezes Grooves' hips, watching as those blue eyes get dark. "You...ah...your heat?"

"Yeah." He hisses, grinding himself against Grooves who flutters his eyes and rolls his head back. He can feel him start to harden up, exciting the Conductor as he feels Grooves' cock rub against his own. It lights his body up even more, feeling like he's in a sauna because of his heat.

"H-hang on." Grooves mutters, pushing him away. The owl pants as he tries to get his hands back on Grooves, but the penguin can think clearer right now, easily able to grab the Conductor's wrists and stop him. 

"Come here." He coos at Conductor, causing his ears to flick as he looks at him, his heart pounding in his ears. Grooves looks so good right now, fluttering his eyes and giving him a sly smile as he opens a closet. His whole body is burning with excitement and the second he's in that small room with Grooves, he's pinning him against the small table in there, kissing him and getting between his legs.

Grooves giggles, wrapping his legs around the other as they kiss. They kiss desperately, like long time lovers meeting again. He tastes mint and bubblegum and something else that's fruity. It's addicting to taste, addicting to hear every little noise from Grooves as they make out.

He tugs that coat off Grooves, glad to get more of his feathers into view. Conductor nips and bites his neck, ears flicking as he hears a gasp and, " _ Connie _ ! Darling...oh, baby, that's nice."

Conductor smirks and bites harder, just to hear another gasp. They both start tugging at clothes, the Conductor more so than Grooves out of sheer need to fuck him  _ now. _ He wants him so bad, wants to have Grooves under him and begging with that pretty voice.

When they're both naked with Grooves panting and Conductor feeling dizzy with need, he bends Grooves legs up, giving him a wonderful view of his ass. He squeezes the flesh, before he leans in and drags his tongue over Grooves' hole. The penguin whines as he laps against his opening, slowly licking his way into his ass. 

" _ Ah _ …" Quiet gasps keep leaving Grooves, his voice hitching with each lick. He grips the feathers on Conductor's head, groaning. "M...more."

He happily slides more of his tongue into Grooves, who cries out in pleasure. Those noises chime in his head, make him run his hands over Grooves as he eats out his ass, his cock twitching and wanting nothing more than to be buried in his penguin.

He can't take it anymore, he  _ needs  _ to fuck him.

He forces Grooves to turn over, on his knees and exposed for the Conductor. He hears him groaning, looking back as Conductor gets on top. "What are-  _ ohh. _ "

In one swift movement, his cock slides into the penguin. He growls above him, his knot stopping more from being pushed into Grooves, who moans and arches his back, squeezing around him. " _ Conductor _ -"

That voice sounds divine right now, desperate and needy, surprised and dripping with arousal. Grooves has always had a good voice, but his voice right now? Should be bloody illegal with how hot it sounds. He wastes no time in thrusting into him, sliding in and out and listening to him.

"Ah- ah-  _ ah, oh _ , d-darling!" He slams into Grooves again and again, who gasps and rambles as he's fucked. His ears keep twitching as he fucks Grooves unsteadily, listening to those cries and moans that urge him own, get his cock twitching already.

He has his first orgasm quickly, shoving himself into Grooves and pinning him down, groaning as he shoots a rope of cum into him. Grooves rocks back against him, easily getting him hard again and back to thrusting into him.

He mounts the penguin, his knot slapping against him as he pushes more of it in with each thrust. His claws dig into the wood of the table, creaking under them as Grooves moans, "More! Oh, don't stop!"

The voice is musical, guiding him on as he rails Grooves, uses him and slams into him again and again. His voice raises with each thrust and a prideful part of the Conductor knows everyone can hear Grooves, moaning and begging, screaming his name.

" _ Con _ !" He screams, as the other slams in and that knot is pushed inside of the other. Heat squeezes around him and he realizes Grooves is coming, his whole body twitching and his voice shaky.

He pulls his hair, forcing Grooves head back as he can bite his neck, kiss it and lick it. So he can breathe in his scent of sweat and lust, as the penguin shudders and sinks against the table weakly. Pants leave him each time Conductor grinds into him, stretching him out and feeling how he squeezes tightly.

He needs to fill him, needs to fuck him, needs to make sure everyone knows that Grooves is  _ his. _ This is  _ his  _ mate.  _ His. _

Conductor growls and pushes in as deep as he can, another orgasm being ripped from him thanks to Grooves. The other shudders and gasps and squirms under him, muttering, "A-ah...ah...C-Connie…"

His voice is so weak and needy, sounding so good. Conductor kisses his cheek, nuzzling against him, heart fluttering as he hears that tired laugh. "Darling…"

He slides out of him, turning Grooves around so they can properly kiss, quieting those whines and coos as the other wraps his arms and legs around him. His heat pulses inside of him, his need spiking with each soft kiss Grooves gives him.

"Still hot, baby?" Grooves mumbles as his cock rubs against his opening, groaning as he slides back into Grooves. Conductor growls, "Need to make sure everyone knows you're  _ mine. _ "

No one else will see Grooves like this, see those gorgeous eyes all dark and see how satisfied he looks right now. No one but the Conductor gets to kiss him like this, gets to feel those warm flippers running up his side and encouraging him to rock into the other. He can now see how his expression changes with each thrust, how he gasps and rolls his head back, how his eyes flutter and roll up. He's so stunning, so beautiful, absolutely lovely. The Conductor's heat just flares up even more as he looks at him, as he sees how much Grooves likes this.

He's tugged down into another kiss and his thrusting slows down as they become shallow instead, grinding against Grooves who moans into his mouth. He feels his heart hammering and the owl can't help himself. He kisses Grooves sweetly as he fucks him, as his knot slips into him again. The penguin squeezes his legs around him and shudders, and the Conductor realizes suddenly that Grooves just came again, weakly jerking against the owl.

He grinds against him harder, running his hands over Grooves' legs and stomach, feeling how hot he is and listening to those wonderful noises he makes. All of it goes straight to the Conductor's cock, making him groan and getting him closer to the edge. His legs and arms shake and it's a kiss from Grooves that pushes him, tilts his over. His cock goes as deep as he can manage, making him gasp and-

He comes, staying in deep as more of his seed shoots into Grooves. Conductor shudders as he buries his face into Grooves' chest, basking in his scent and how his whole body seems to be pulsing.

They stay together, panting and slowly running hands over each other. Grooves massages his back and ears, and he can feel him kissing his head, as that lovely voice murmurs, "Good...you're so good."

They should probably leave this closet, face everyone who has absolutely heard them fucking in here. But Grooves is kissing him so nicely, holding him and is looking at him so sweetly. The Conductor can't leave when he's seeing Grooves like this, well fucked and looking at him so lovingly.

So, he lets himself doze off as DJ Grooves cuddles him, kisses and preens him. It feels so nice after his heat, with his body finally cooling down. 


End file.
